cncensorshipfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Extreme Z7
Welcome Hi, welcome to UAOACC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Censorship of Adventure Time of Australia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pricerocks245 (Talk) 12:44, June 15, 2012 do you wanna join if u havnt already? Hey did you wanna join the club... I could be wrong but ur not in it right??? tell me if you wanna join!!! 01:15, July 1, 2012 (UTC)soccerissocool11 01:15, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Good Job! Hey your editing on this wiki has been very extensive and your posting has made some very critical points and informed many people of the horrible affects of censorship. I am just letting you know, I am promoting you to admin and I hope to see you make many more great edits in the furture and help this wiki grow and get more people thanks again for all the hard work 00:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC)soccerissocool11 00:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Crowning I'm proud to have you on our team. Keep up the good work. Which is why you are one of us. You have something that can pierce anything obstacle on our path. That is why I am appointing you the title of 'Gladio', the powerful sword in our hands. I hope you head on to destroy our enemy along with us. CUM MISSIONE!!! Thanks Thanks for letting me be an admin, or chat moderater? What the heck does that mean! Anyway, thanks, and I hope your blocking won't stop you to be against censorship! Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000 06:26, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Um... Sorry for being so nooby, but I don't actually know where the Admin Dashboard is, so I have no idea where the 'User rights' are. (Blush) Sorry! Can you tell me where it is? I've looked everywhere, and there's no sign of Admin Dashboard. Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000 02:31, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I suck When I hit the 'Admin button' it comes up as a photo, and when I click it on a different page, nothing happens. So I'm not surprised if you are seriously annoyed at me right now. P.S there's no User Rights 'click on' thing. Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000 02:40, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm Face-palming myself because of my stupidity. I'm watching Regular Show so my concentration levels are down 50%, and I'm not sure if you read my P.S on The "I Suck" comment, so I'm going to say it again. There is no User Rights 'Click on" thing on the Admin Dashboard.(Sigh at myself) Solution I can't delete them. Sorry man. Maybe Jerry might delete them. It'll be unlikely for him to answer, but just maybe... BTW By The Way, Can you read what I said on 'The Censorship Of Adventure Time In Australia' about Soccer. It's pretty mean, but no meaner than what you said. Weird Question I know this is a weird and extremely random question, but are you coming to Australia soon? (Within 2014) Sorry for the randomness, it's just... Well, it's complicated. Anywho, *Signs name here* Moi, of course (talk) 06:52, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Probably not but I sure would like to. I have never been outside the Philippines before -Extreme Z7 UAOACC-TAWOG War II READ THIS. super secret stuff to go A new plan is brewing. TITLE: The Project STATUS: Unknown. Keep this a secret, don't tell anybody. Asian people are trying to be nicer to people now? Wow about 5 years ago Asians would shoot people and take all their money. 02:57, August 11, 2013 (UTC)